When a boat 100 is not in use, boat covers 102 are often used to protect passenger areas of the boat from exposure to the elements, as shown in FIG. 1A. The boat covers 102 generally attach to a perimeter of the hull 104 and provide a barrier between the interior of the hull 104 and the outside environment. During use of the boat 100, the boat cover 102 is removed and stored for later use as shown in FIG. 1B. After use of the boat 100, the boat cover 102 is put back in place.
The boat cover 102 couples to the hull 104 of the boat 100 with fasteners 106, typically around the perimeter of the hull 104 or regions covered by the boat cover 102 (i.e., the bow or stern portion). A variety of fasteners 106 can be used to attach the boat cover 102 to the hull 104 of the boat 100. One example is a snap fastener 200 as shown in FIG. 2. The snap fastener 200 allows the user to easily snap or unsnap the boat cover 102 to the hull 104 of the boat 100. The snap fastener 200 has a stud 202 coupled to the hull 104 by a screw, rivet, or bolt. A socket 204 is coupled to the boat cover 102 by a cap 206. Of course, the socket 204 and cap 206 may be one piece. The socket 204 fits over the stud 202 and is pressed down onto the stud 202. The snap fastener 200 provides a friction fit that holds the socket 204 to the stud 202.
Another example of a fastener 106 used to couple a boat cover 102 to the hull 104 of the boat 100 is an eyelet fastener 300. FIG. 3A is an elevation view and FIG. 3B is a top view of the eyelet fastener 300. The eyelet fastener 300 has a stud 302 with a head 304 that is broader than the body 306 of the stud 302. The boat cover 102 has several eyelets 308 around the perimeter of the boat cover 102. Each eyelet 308 has an eyelet opening 310 that is sized to be specially positioned in order to fit over the head 304 of the stud 302. When the eyelet 308 is positioned over the head 304 of the stud 302 and on the body 306 of the stud 302, the eyelet 308 is secured to the stud 302 and prevented from slipping over the broader head 304 of the stud 302.
The fasteners 106 used to couple the boat cover 102 to the hull 104 are not limited to the two examples discussed above. A variety of other types of fasteners 106 can be used. However, the fasteners 106 used to couple boat covers 102 to their respective hulls 104 often leave the stud 202, 302 of the fastener 106 exposed when the boat cover 102 is not in place. This can produce a hazard to individuals on or near the boat. Accidental contact with the studs 202, 302 can cause abrasions, cuts, and bruises. Additionally, clothing and inflatable water toys can be ripped or punctured by the studs 202, 302.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.